


Yuki ga mendokusai

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Accidents, Established Relationship, M/M, Skiing, Vacation, Whining, Winter
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Non ti preoccupare. In caso di immediato pericolo arriverà qualche San Bernardo a salvarti, ne sono sicuro.”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Yuki ga mendokusai

**_~ Yuki ga mendokusai ~_ **

“Kota?” Kei lo chiamò con espressione confusa, avvicinandoglisi a fatica, lasciando strisciare gli sci sulla neve compatta.

Il più grande fissava la seggiovia con espressione a dir poco terrorizzata, e lui cominciava davvero a chiedersi se quella di portarlo in vacanza in montagna, a conti fatti, fosse stata davvero la migliore delle idee.

“Ko, va tutto bene?” domandò con un sopracciglio alzato, posando una mano sul braccio di Kota, con fare che voleva essere consolatorio.

“Sì!” rispose il più grande, il tono di voce più alto di un’ottava rispetto al normale. “Non c’è nessun problema. Non vedo l’ora di essere in cima. Mi... mi piace sciare.” lo rassicurò, sorridendogli per un breve istante prima di tornare a fissare la seggiovia che portava in cima alla montagna, come un condannato a morte avrebbe guardato la forca.

Kei ridacchiò, avanzando e prendendo posto su uno dei sedili, temendo quasi che Kota la lasciasse lì da solo.

L’altro invece lo seguì, seppur chiaramente controvoglia, ed iniziarono a salire velocemente.

“Ko-chan...” iniziò il più piccolo, sospirando mentre si guardava intorno. “Lo so che non sei mai salito su degli sci prima d’ora in vita tua.”

Yabu sbarrò gli occhi, voltandosi di scatto verso di lui e facendo così ondeggiare lievemente la seggiovia; si resse forte alla sbarra protettiva, prendendo un lungo respiro.

“Mi dispiace.” mormorò. “Mi sembravi così emozionato all’idea di venire a sciare che non ho voluto... ecco, non ti ho voluto dire che in realtà per me era la prima volta.”

Kei alzò un sopracciglio, guardandolo arrossire violentemente.

“O che ne sei terrorizzato a morte.” lo derise, mentre si avvicinavano sempre di più alla cima. Poi sospirò teatralmente, portandosi una mano con tanto di racchetta davanti alla fronte, esasperato. “Allora, Kota, almeno ti ricordi quello che ti ho spiegato prima? Tieni i piedi a spazzaneve e le braccia raccolte, con le racchette indietro. Non ti dare troppa spinta e stai piegato sulle ginocchia. È tutta questione di fisica alla fine, se getti il peso bene in avanti scendi più velocemente. Sono certo che tu ce la possa fare ad arrivare a valle senza causare una valanga.” gli disse, scuotendo ripetutamente la testa di fronte all’espressione smarrita del fidanzato. Alla fine sospirò ancora, dandogli una pacca sulla gamba. “Non ti preoccupare. In caso di immediato pericolo arriverà qualche San Bernardo a salvarti, ne sono sicuro.”

Il più grande non ebbe il tempo di rispondergli che arrivarono in cima.

Kei andò subito avanti, guardandosi intorno con aria estasiata.

Quando lui e Aki erano piccoli i genitori li portavano spesso a sciare, avevano perso quella loro tradizione quando era nata Kaori.

A Kei mancava davvero; gli piaceva sciare, gli piaceva essere lassù in alto e guardare a valle, specialmente verso quell’orario della mattina, quando la luce del sole colpiva la neve, rendendo il bianco quasi accecante.

Lo faceva sentire bene, lo rilassava, per quanto in quel momento fosse lievemente preoccupato per la salute del proprio fidanzato, che arrancava dietro di lui con passo incerto.

“Io prendo la pista più difficile, Ko!” gli gridò, rivolgendogli poi un’occhiata maligna. “Tu vai da quella parte, dove ci sono le piste più semplici. Se ti sembrano troppo complicate più in là ci sono quelle dei bambini.” fece qualche passo in sua direzione, posandogli un bacio sulle labbra. “Se quando sono arrivato a valle non ti trovo chiamo i soccorsi.” lo lasciò così, senza perdersi la sua espressione terrorizzata.

Riusciva a scorgere la catastrofe in arrivo all’orizzonte, ed era certo che Kota sarebbe riuscito a trovare qualcosa per cui lamentarsi una volta alla fine di quella esperienza infernale, ma al momento cercò di non pensare al fidanzato.

Visto che il sacrificio era stato fatto per lui, avrebbe cercato quantomeno di goderselo.

~~o~~

“Fisica, dicevi!” urlò il più grande, zoppicando leggermente verso l’hotel. “È tutta una questione di fisica, non può essere così difficile!” continuò ancora, mentre Kei accanto a lui sospirava, irritato.

“Kota, non è mica colpa mia se tu non riesci a seguire nemmeno delle semplici istruzioni. Nessuno ti ha mai detto di piantare le racchette nella neve per frenare, o mi sbaglio?”

“Nessuno mi ha nemmeno detto come fare a frenare, o mi sbaglio?” domandò, con il sopracciglio alzato, fermandosi a massaggiarsi la gamba dolente. “Si è sbilanciato tutto il peso in avanti, mi sono fatto malissimo.”

Il più piccolo alzò le spalle, voltandosi verso di lui.

“Cosa c’entro io con il fatto che hai le caviglie sottili come dei ramoscelli secchi? Non te la prendere con me!”

Riprese a camminare verso l’hotel, ancora zoppicando, raggiungendo il fidanzato e posando le mani sulle sue spalle, reggendosi.

“Avrò bisogno di ghiaccio. E di qualcuno che si prenda cura di me. E io mi sono già sacrificato nel farti fare questa cosa infernale, per cui come minimo potresti assicurarti che non mi debbano amputare la gamba!”

Kei si morse forte un labbro, cercando in ogni modo di non scoppiare a ridere.

Tutto sommato, quando aveva visto il fidanzato zoppicare verso di lui con aria dolorante era stato abbastanza divertito, una volta assicuratosi del fatto che fosse pressoché tutto intero.

Lo lasciò appoggiarsi contro di sé, portando le mani sulle sue e accarezzandole lentamente.

“Mi dispiace, Ko-chan, di averti fatto fare una cosa così pericolosa e potenzialmente mortale.” lo prese blandamente in giro. “Ti prometto che questa sera sarò la più perfetta delle infermiere e mi farò perdonare.” continuò, voltandosi a sorridergli malizioso.

Kota storse la bocca, annuendo.

“Mi sembra il minimo.” bofonchiò, lasciandosi trascinare in avanti dal più piccolo.

Dopotutto a Kei non dispiaceva troppo il modo in cui erano andate le cose.

Si era divertito, aveva sciato un po’ dopo tanto tempo che non lo faceva, e adesso avrebbe avuto tutta la serata a disposizione da passare con il suo bellissimo e stupidissimo fidanzato.

Era certo che, se quella sera avesse fatto buon uso delle sue doti di persuasione, alla fine avrebbe convinto Yabau a portarlo lì anche l’anno successivo.

Non era famoso per la sua resistenza, in fondo, Kota. 


End file.
